Rain
by Sasusakunaruable
Summary: It was another bad break up. She should be used to it by now, but I guess broken hearts are never easy to get over. Thankfully, Sakura has Naruto, who as always is there for her. But what happens when she falls for him, and he gets another girl? Could it be a broken heart all over? Or will Sakura rise to the occasion, and show everyone just how strong she really is?
1. Heartbroken

The rain was pounding against the window pane as she stood with a blank expression on her face. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she brushed her pink bangs to the side of her face for the umpteenth time that day. Somewhere in the back of her mind she made a mental note to go get it cut. But at the moment she had larger fish to fry. It seemed as if it always turned out like this for her.

Heart broken. Betrayed. Abandoned.

Somewhere inside she felt it was her own fault. Maybe if she had tried a bit harder. Maybe if she had been more affectionate…or maybe if she were less clingy. Perhaps if she was a bit taller and prettier. Or maybe even more mature. But these thoughts were useless, as she knew. After all she was who she was and no amount of wishful thinking could change that.

'Well I mean, there is always plastic surgery..' she thought before she could catch herself. She shook her head to clear it. She couldn't even mope around properly! She really was something. She closed her green eyes, as she tried to think back to what exactly happened. To see if maybe, just maybe if she ever got the chance, there was something she could change. Now she knew this was impossible but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about it.

Her thoughts went back to the night before. The scene was that of a club, one at which all her friends had gathered for their monthly meeting. It was the usual ,except this time she had had her new boyfriend with her, and damn, was she excited. After all, just about everyone in her little "group" had a significant other but her.

The way she recalled it now he had his arm laced around her waist, a bit lower then she would have liked, but she was too ecstatic at the moment to care. Sakura could remember practically running to their usual table and practically screaming at everyone that this was her boyfriend… Shintaro. In retrospect her voice had sort of come off as high pitched as that of a school girl.

'Hey, the music was loud…I had to scream' she mentally defended herself.

The night was fine to start off with. Until she noticed something rather odd. Shintaro was blatantly staring at Ino. Sakura had sighed to herself, because this was the kind of thing that happened often. But Shintaro had been faithful for around 6 months now. And well, she had no reason to suspect him at the time. So she had let it slide.

An hour, and a few rounds of drinks later however it was a completely different story. Shintaro had been a lot more…forward to say the least. His hand was on Ino's thigh who at the moment could hardly tell, for the girl was, to be blunt, wasted. And her boyfriend, Shikamaru was too busy taking another shot to even notice. Shintaro's hand had slowly crept up Ino's dress until he had reached the edge of her panties. It was then that Ino had noticed. And it was then that she had let out a shrill scream. One that caught everyone's attention.

Sakura who had controlled her drinking tonight was thoroughly embarrassed as she grabbed Shintaro by the arm and had dragged him away. All the while profusely apologizing to everyone.

When she finally got outside with him she was about to give him a piece of her mind. But one look at him and she knew that even if she decided to that at the moment nothing would come of it. He was completely out of it.

She had sighed and had decided to let him stay over at her apartment for the night because leaving someone like this alone at night could never be a smart idea. So she had dragged him home, and that was no easy task. After all with her short and petite stature carrying someone who towered over her by a foot was never fun. But she did what she had to do.

After reaching her home she had left Shintaro on her bed and decided that tonight she would sleep on her couch. As she had went back into her bedroom to take off his shoes and undo his tie, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her down.

"Damn Saki, you look hot tonight" he had whispered. Sakura had turned away her face for his breath had reeked of alcohol. "Come on, babe. Let's do it"

Sakura had pulled away and said "No, You are drunk and you don't know what you're saying. Goodnight"

Sakura had already spoken to him about how she felt about abstinence. And he had agreed to never try to push her into it.

She had been about to walk away again when she felt him grab her wrist this time but a lot more forceful then before. She turned around to see him sitting up, his hair covering his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You know, you are not that special." He had growled out. He looked up and his eyes were bloodshot. His grip had tightened.

Sakura looked down at her wrist and she could still see the bruises

"I waited six whole fucking months for you, and this is what I get? You know, you aren't worth that time. Yeah sure you are cute. But honey that's all you got going for you. That cute little face of yours. You aren't even hot. And what the hell is up with your prude like attitude? Also can you be any more immature?"

His speech was slurred, and hard to comprehend, but Sakura got each and every word. And every one pierced through her like a katana.

He had went on for a few more minutes pointing out each of Sakura's flaws and pin pointing at those insecurities she had opened up to him about. At the end it was a swift slap that had left a lasting impression that had gotten him to shut up. And she had thrown him out of her house right after. At that point to be honest she hadn't cared what was to become of him. He could have went and stumbled into the roads for the rest of the night for all she cared.

His parting words to her were "we are over bitch, I got better chicks then you waiting for me"

Sakura sighed as she thought back to it. However this time, the sigh was accompanied by a tirade of silent tears and sobs that she choked back. Her whole body was racked with the sorrow. She had actually thought she had met her Mr. Right.

For the rest of the rainy night she had sat by her window, gazing out at nothing. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could almost laugh at what a cliché scene it was. Really, all she was missing was a lonely street lamp in front of her window with a bench underneath and a mug of some sort of hot drink and it could be a scene from a movie. But this was her life. And it sure as hell was no movie.

In the morning it was the sun that had awoken her, gently peeping out from behind the clouds. As she stood up she felt the soreness that normally accompanies sleeping sitting up. She rolled her neck and stretched out her arms as she tried to check what time it was. Since it was a Sunday, her shift at the hospital didn't start until noon.

'Good' she thought 'I can relax this morning'

Sakura had readied herself for the depression that normally hit her after a break up. However after that night of thinking and crying she couldn't find it in herself to produce anymore sorrow. In fact at that moment she felt better than ever. As she stretched her arms above her head the sun which was still being kind of shy decided to grace her with its warm rays. It warmed up her face and her exposed midriff. And she couldn't help but smile.

Sakura could almost say this was the best she had felt in a long time. She was tired of moping around. Sakura felt ready to tackle anything life had to throw at her. But first things first…she needed a shower.

After spending a good hour leisurely getting ready, Sakura checked the time once again. She had an hour until her shift started.

'Perfect' she thought to her self, 'Just enough time to grab a bite to eat'

Sakura pulled on her boots and headed out. The first thing she did as she stepped outside was smell the mid morning air. And it was wonderful.

She headed to Ichiraku's a ramen bar that came on the way to the hospital. It had been a place they had frequented a lot when they were younger. Mainly because it was Naruto's favorite. So it came as no surprise to her when she walked in and saw her ever sunny friend sitting in a stool by the counter.

She walked over and promptly sat besides him, waiting for him to notice. Which was in less then a few seconds.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" He said a bit too loudly with his huge goofy grin, which quickly sobered up.

"Uhh, I heard what happened between you and that Shintaro guy…And I just want to know how many bones I need to break in his pathetic body"

Sakura let out a little laugh. "Actually Naruto, I think I might handle this one by my self. And to be honest I have never felt better"

Naruto eyed her for a few seconds, checking for even a hint of untruthfulness, but finding none he returned to his food.

Sakura turned to Ayame the daughter of the owner who was practically like an older sister at times and ordered a miso ramen.

She turned back to Naruto , and made small talk with him. After he finished what looked like his 8th bowl he turned to her again.  
"Listen Sakura-Chan, I have to leave, I have a mission that I leave for in two days and well, Baa-chan wants to discuss it today. But tonight I'm coming over and you are telling me exactly what the hell went down between you and that asshole"

Sakura was about to re assure him that she was fine but seeing the determined look in his eye she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

She reluctantly nodded. And sent him on his way with a hug and a smile.

She ate her own food at a rather fast pace, and made her way to the hospital rather promptly as well.

She had just made it to her office and was putting on her coat when from behind her she heard an unmistakable voice call her.

She gulped, and turned around rather slowly.

"Listen Ino, I'm really sorry about what he did and I have no idea how to make it up to yo-"

Sakura never got to finish her sentence, for Ino had tackled her in a hug.  
"Come on, forehead. You know I don't blame you. And I heard that you dumped him, so good for you, plus if anything it was my fault for making such a huge deal of it and embarrassing you"

After a few more pleasantries, Sakura's beeper rang and she hurried away to go help a patient.

Her shift at the hospital ended fairly fast and by 8 she was already home.

Sakura pulled out her key and let herself in. But she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel it. She dropped into a fighting stance.

"Woah Sakura-Chan chill, its me"

Sakura let out a breath of relief. The whole day had been so hectic she had forgotten that Naruto was coming over today.

She smiled brightly at him and said

"Right, I'm sorry I forgot" and stuck her tongue out at him. "want some tea?"

Naruto eagerly nodded.

"Good, Me too. You know where everything is, so go make it and make me some too while I go shower" she said with somewhat of a smirk on her face.

"Sakura-Chaannnn" He whined but he still headed to the kitchen.

Sakura shook her head and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower to remove the days grime.

When she came out a few minutes later the aroma of green tea wafted around her small apartment. With still damp hair she went back to the living room where Naruto had made himself comfortable laying down on her couch, while watching television.

When she walked in, he looked up and motioned to the steaming mug on the table in front of him.

She inhaled the aroma once more and let out a content sigh.

"Okay enough fooling around" He said in a finalized tone. "I want to hear what happened. All of it. Don't leave anything out. And I can tell when you are lying"

Sakura looked at him and smiled

"God Naruto, you have been spending too much time with Ikibi" She let out a little laugh at her own joke but seeing his serious face she sobered up.

"Okay fine. But just so you know I am over all of this crap"

And with a deep breath she recited her whole story all over again. She still needed to stop at some parts, and somewhere between where Shintaro had first put his hand on Ino to when she had screamed, Naruto had moved from the couch to kneeling in front of Sakura. Who was seated in a large rocking chair.

And somewhere between the stumbling home to putting Shintaro on the bed, Naruto had held her hands. And by the time she was telling him what Shintaro had said to her she was sobbing all over again. Except this time when the sobs racked her body and pushed her forward, Naruto was there to catch her.

She sat on his lap and sobbed into his chest and shoulder. There were times when she tried to hold back her tears and get up to show him that she was fine. But he had just pulled her back down into him and she couldn't stop herself from crying some more.

After what seemed like forever her sobs died down and all you could hear from her was the occasional sniffle. Naruto still stroked her hair and paid no attention to just how wet his shirt was. From her hair and her tears.

When she was completely silent he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed and sat by her. Stroking her hand whenever it seemed as if she was having a nightmare of some sort.

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night, and at first Naruto scared the crap out of her. She had almost screamed before she realized who it was.

She turned the lights on, which he had turned off for her comfort.

"Heya" she croaked out in a hoarse voice. She wasn't sure what else she could say

"Why didn't you tell me before what he did" Naruto's voice was so serious it unnerved her.

"He was stupid and drunk Naruto. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It really doesn't bother me anymore" she whispered out, not trusting her voice not to crack.

Naruto gave her a look telling her that she was a dirty filthy liar.

"I will be fine" She corrected herself.

It seemed as if all the great feelings she had had in the morning were just a dream. Because no way could she feel as shitty as she did now and be as happy as she was then just a few hours ago.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she turned towards Naruto who was currently staring at her.

"Naruto, what if….What if he was right." She whispered so softly that he almost missed it.

She put her head down and her hair covered her face

"what if everything he said is true? I know some of it is. And he had to get it from somewhere…and drunk people don't lie..."

She was about to say more but she could feel the tears coming back up.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her face and she was brought eye to eye with him.

"Don't. And I mean Don't. Ever. Say something that stupid, and moronic again. I won't stand for it."

Sakura nodded, slightly shocked at this side of Naruto.

"Promise me." He said.

She nodded again.

"Promise me" he said, a lot more sternly this time.

"I promise" she let out.

"Good girl" he said. "now scooch over, I'm tired of sitting here" he said with a much lighter tone.

Sakura let out a giggle which sounded funny because her nose was still stuffed as she moved to make space.

It wasn't awkward getting into bed with Naruto, because she could trust him.

After he laid down next to her, she moved herself closer to him, and was brought in by his warmth.

"You are like a heater. I swear just come here every night during winter" she said with a small smile

He laughed.

And that was how they spent the night.

Author note:

Hiya! Okay so before you kill me for making Sakura into such a dependent cry baby, just let me say that she will change! And well there will be more with this Shintaro guy. It's just that I wanted him to be someone not in the rookie 9 because I love all of them (yes even sasuke) and I did not want to portay any of them as the asshole I am soon to portray Shintaro as. :3

And lastly can you pleaseeeeeee riview? Please please please please pleaseeeeee.

Thank you :3


	2. Screwed

The next morning Sakura was awoken by the soft little chirps of the birds that had made a nest in the tree that resided by her apartment. She untangled her limbs from those of the much larger male next to her. She let out a small smile when he let out a little whine when she let her self out of his embrace.

She squinted her eyes and strained forward to see the time, on the clock she had on the wall across her bed.

6:42

Sakura turned around and was about to get back under the covers, when realization struck her and her eyes widened.

She let out a series of curses and profanities as she practically jumped off the bed and ran around the room like a maniac. In all of her haste she almost forgot about the young man currently on her bed, and she didn't even notice that he had awoken.

No, all Sakura could think of at that moment was that she was late. Very. Very. Late. Her shift had started 12 minutes ago.

She had no time to shower obviously she calculated in her head as she started taking off her clothes from the night before. She could simply put on her normal attire, brush her teeth and hair and get the hell out of there. Breakfast was not necessary.

She flung her shirt off and was about to do the same when she heard a very manly version of what could have been thought of as a squeal.

Sakura was too scared to turn around.

'Shit!' she chastised herself 'How the hell did you forget he was here?'

"Sorry Naruto, just keep your head under the blankets for a few minutes, kay?" She told him, praying to god his years with Jiraiya hadn't turned him into a pervert.

She flung her skirt off as well, and her undergarments soon followed. She put on the first clothes she could find, not caring how she looked.

"You can look now, Naruto" she called as she ran into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and an amazing pace, And grabbed her hair brush and re thought it for a second. She had a hair brush in her desk in her office. So instead she just ran to the door for her boots.

"Sakura-Chan" she heard Naruto called.

Sakura turned around so fast, she almost fell, to see Naruto standing there in all his shirtless glory with a little smirk on his face. And between his two fingers was her head band.

It took her a moment to stop staring at him, and when she did she realized what exactly he meant.

"Thanks Naruto, I'll see you for dinner tonight. I know you have a mission tomorrow so I need to make sure you eat something that is Not ramen." She called as she ran out the door.

Naruto just laughed to himself at her antics. And went back to her bedroom to sleep some more.

Sakura on the other hand was flying down the streets of Konoha like some sort of bird. She was so late.

As she approached the front desk to sign in the secretary who really did not seem to like her very much gave her a bit of a smirk.

"Sakura-San, Lady Tsunade wants to talk to you" she said, in a condescending tone.

Sakura nodded. And gulped.

This could not be good.

She was probably going to yell at her for being late, Sakura presumed. She grudgingly plodded down the hallway to Tsunade's office. She swallowed audibly as she knocked on the door, and after hearing a sharp "come in" proceeded to do so.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk surrounded by files, and by the red in her eyes she was exhausted. Or furious. Sakura concluded it was both.

"Room 32. Now. Run." Was all Tsunade said. Sakura wasn't sure she heard it right so she stood there for a second.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Now go" Tsunade barked, and Sakura ran. She ran to room 32, as fast as she could, which was admittedly pretty fast. However during that time she thought of all the worst possible scenarios.

'Could someone she know have been hurt?'

'Is someone she knows dying?'

'IS ANYONE DYING?'

She slammed open the door, and it hit the wall hard. She rushed to the bedside to see who it was.

A stranger, some girl she had never met before.

Sakura noticed something on the foot of the bed, a note.

"Sakura, sorry to be in such a rush, but we need you to check Yumi-San's stats"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

It hadn't been an emergency, it had just been Tsunade being tired, and therefore cranky, and very much to the point.

"Well hello there!" Sakura said in a chirpy voice turning to the pretty girl in the bed. "I'm your doctor, You can call me Sakura, and let's see what happened here?" Sakura made small chat with the girl while scanning all the papers In the clip board on the foot of the bed.

She found out the girl was 24, her age, and that she had been feeling dizzy for a while, and just passed out in a store a few hours back.

"Well, from the looks of it nothing is wrong, all though I do believe you are malnourished. When was the last time you ate something?" Sakura asked hardly lifting her eyes from the clip board.

"I'm on a diet." The girl replied sheepishly. I have to lose weight, or I might not get picked to be the spokesperson for this new body wash that's coming out"

Sakura looked up now, and raised an eyebrow at the girl in the bed. "Honey, you are all skin and bones! You will be fine. Don't risk your health for a dumb job", although a voice inside Sakura's head called her a hypocrite.

Sakura was opening her mouth to continue when the door slammed open again, and someone rushed by her.

Sakura could smell something strikingly familiar. She looked up to see a familiar blob of dark shaggy hair attaching itself to the girl on the bed. And a familiar voice asking if she was okay, quite urgently, Sakura noted.

Sakura cleared her throat, and the man turned around. Sakura's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Shintaro".

Her voice was hard, and firm, stronger then what she expected. In fact she hardly recognized her own voice.

"What a coincidence."

Yumi, at this point was looking back and forth between Shintaro and Sakura.

"Hon, you know Doctor Sakura?" she asked. Sakura hadn't noticed how high and annoying her voice was until now.

"Yeah Honey" Sakura said with a smirk. "Why don't you tell her who I am."

Shintaro stared at her with a look which looked a lot like regret, and resentment all in one.

"No one important." He said turning to Yumi, "If you are done here" he said turning to Sakura, "I would like a moment alone with my girlfriend."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. A squeak left her throat before she could stop it. But she took another step back.

"Of course." And with that she turned around swiftly and with all her dignity walked out of the room.

As soon as she was out of the room though, she held onto the wall to support her.

She was still catching her breath, when she heard someone coming out of the door. She was about to start walking away, when someone grabbed her by her upper arm, and turned her around.

"We need to talk." Shintaro said.

"No we don't." Sakura replied, but her voice wasn't any where close to as strong as it had been before.

"Tonight at 6" he said as if he hadn't heard her.

"I have a date." The words left her mouth before she even knew.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk, as if he didn't believe her. "Great, make it a double date. Yumi and I will be there too. Where?"

"Konoha Bistro" Sakura replied. "At 6"

Shintaro nodded and walked back in to the room.

Fuck.

Now what?

Sakura already had dinner plans with Naruto…..wait….Naruto. This could work.

Sakura ran to the front desk and said "I have an emergency. Im using my sick day NOW." And ran out of the hospital and started making her way towards her house.

The last time she checked a clock was right before telling the secretary that she was leaving and it had only been 11.

"Please still be there Naruto." She prayed to herself.

And the very thought brought the adrenaline through her veins and she started to run faster than before.


	3. The date

Sakura rushed into her house, slamming the door behind her.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, kicking her boots off, and rushing to her bedroom. She grasped onto the door frame as she swung her self into the room.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath.

Naruto was no where to be seen.

There were so many places he could be right now, and she would never find him in time to explain and convince him to do what she wanted him to do.

Sakura lowered her eyes, and turned around, and her heart almost stopped.

Naruto was standing there, scratching his head sheepishly, once again-shirtless.

"Hey there, You are home early" he said with a grin.

"God, where were you?!" Sakura questioned, still out of breath from her previous running.

"Taking a shower. You really need to get better shower gel, Sakura-Chan. I smell like a girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes but decided to humor him. "A pretty girl, I suppose?"

"If I was a girl Sakura-Chan, I would put Ino to shame, I mean I really do rock the whole blonde hair, blue eyes thing don't I ?"

Sakura laughed, but abruptly stopped when she remembered what she was there for.

"Hey, Naruto, how would you like to be my pretend boyfriend for the night?"

Naruto gasped, and let out a small series of coughs.

"W-What?"

'Smooth Sakura, could you have been anymore blunt?' she questioned herself.

"Shintaro, kinda has a new girlfriend, and I kinda might have said that I have a boyfriend now, And I kinda might have agreed to go on a double date with them tonight…."

Sakura stopped and looked up at him, and tried her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"…Fine!" Naruto let out at last, rolling his eyes. "just stop with the puppy dog eyes!"

Sakura let out a squeal and tackled him in a hug.

"I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know."

Sakura grabbed his hand, and started dragging him towards the door.

"I have to get a new outfit to wear tonight. I want to look way better then I ever did for him!"

Naruto laughed at her antics, and walked out the door, with an eager, and jumpy Sakura in tow.

Sakura dragged him to a little boutique at the market.

"This place" she said to him "Has the best dresses, and they always have my size"

Naruto nodded with an oblivious smile on his face.

Sakura rushed in and started attacking the rack. And before Naruto knew it he was sitting on a chair as Sakura ran in and out of the dressing room in different dresses.

She looked cute in all of them, he thought to himself. But he didn't say it aloud because he knew she wouldn't believe him either way. So he sat there with a smile on his face. It amazed him, how she could be so pretty and not notice it.

He was getting lost in his own thoughts when she spoke from the dressing room.

"This is the last one"

And Naruto was about to let out a cheer when his breath caught in his throat.

She looked stunning.

Amazing.

Beautiful.

"Well..?" She asked, spinning in the dress.

"This one. Wear this one. You look…..Amazing." He choked out.

Sakura giggled.

The dress was made of a silky ice green, that felt cool to her skin.

It was tight around the bust but loosened up right after her waist. Accentuating her curves, and her petite body at the same time. It ended an inch or two above her knees, and when she spun it flared out.

This was the dress.

"It came with matching shoes" the lady at the counter told them as she went to go pay for it.

Sakura almost died of happiness. This was turning out to be pretty good.

As they walked out of the store, Naruto still in somewhat of a daze, Sakura checked the time.

4:45.

"Naruto, you go home and get ready, and come by my house at 5:30" She instructed him.

Naruto nodded, still not fully capable of speaking, and made his way home.

Sakura on the other hand, hurried home and took a shower.

She blow dried her hair and curled it, then pinned up two strands.

She put on a light amount of make up.

Just eye liner and lip gloss, and a bit of mascara.

And put on the diamond cherry blossom her team had all chipped in for when she turned 14.

She looked in the mirror after she was done. And it amazed her.

That girl….She was pretty.

That couldn't possibly be her.

But Sakura didn't have much time to think about it because there was a knock at the door.

Sakura hurried and went to open the door, with a bit of impatience.

She swung the door open, and was shocked.

Naruto was standing there, with a bouquet of flowers. Orchids. Her favorite.

He had on a formal shirt over jeans.

On any other guy, it might have looked kind of weird, but Naruto pulled it off so well, She couldn't even find words to describe it.

"Someone here cleans up nicely" Sakura said with a smirk, stepping aside to let him in.

Naruto shyly looked away and thrust the flowers in front of him.

"Thank you! But how did you know these are my favorites?"

"You said you loved orchids at the Christmas party last year" Naruto mumbled.

Sakura let out a giggle and leaned in to hug him.

"Damn, you smell nice." She muttered under her breath.

"thanks" Naruto said,with a chuckle.

Sakura blushed, unaware that she had said it aloud.

Several minutes later, after Sakura had put her flowers in the vase and put her heels on, the two made their way to the restaurant. Making small talk to pass the time.

At 6:00 they reached the restaurant, and Sakura was about to ask the lady at the front for a table for four, when she heard someone screech her name.

"Sakura-San, Over here!" Sakura grimaced as she recognized the voice. But she forcefully stretched a smile across her face as she turned to see Yumi, standing up waving her arms from a table.

"Yumi-San!" She called back. Latching onto Naruto's arm and dragging him with her.

Sakura approached the table, and her step faltered as she saw Yumi. She looked stunning. Her brown hair was crimped and her makeup was flawless. Her tan skin complimented her blue dress, as did her amber eyes.

Naruto noticed this, and just mentally shook his head.

Why couldn't she see that she was the prettiest girl here?

"Shintaro-Kun just went to the bathroom, Sakura-San. He will be back soon" Yumi informed Sakura as she sat down, with Naruto to her side.

"Please call me Sakura." Sakura replied somewhat tightly but with a smile none the less.

Shintaro….Kun? Sakura knew he did not like being called that. But she just kept her lips in tight smile.

The two girls talked about little things, like how Yumi was feeling, and how Sakura's job was. Until Shintaro came to the table.

"Sakura! You made it" He said. His voice was slightly higher pitched which made Naruto smirk. His time with Ikibi had taught him that a variation of the voice to a higher octave often times represented surprise and disbelief.

"Of course Shintaro-san. And this is Naruto, my boyfriend" Naruto still had a smirk on his face as he reached over to shake Shintaro's hand, making sure to do it firmly to the point where he heard something crack.

Naruto noticed how Shintaro's face had faltered when Sakura added the "San" behind his name.

Good job Sakura, Naruto thought to himself.

After everyone was seated, and the food was ordered, a tension that could be cut with a knife blanketed the table.

Yumi, was oblivious to this and kept chattering on.

'God, cant she take a hint?' Sakura thought to herself.

Shintaro on the other hand was too busy eying Sakura. Something that escaped Sakura but not Naruto. And it made him furious. Who the hell did Shintaro think he was eying Sakura after what he had did to her.

So Naruto did not hesitate in putting his arm around her waist, and moving her closer to him.

Sakura let out a little squeak and turned red as Naruto buried his face in her hair.

"Play along." He whispered in her ear. And she let out a little giggle, as if he had said the funniest thing in the world.

"Naruto-Kun, stop, there are other people here!" she said softly but audibly to the two on the other side of the table.

'She's good at this' Naruto thought to himself as he moved his face from her face but kept his gaze fixated on her.

He watched as she lowered her gaze and how her plump lips parted slightly as she giggled.

He watched as she brushed a strand of soft hair away from her porcelain face.

It was as if she had put him in a trance.

Which was broken the minute he saw Sakura swallow a large gulp of air.

He looked away from her to see Shintaro nuzzling his girlfriend's neck.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but after a second another smirk broke across his face.

"So, Shintaro, what exactly do you do?" Naruto asked, his smirk growing slightly wider. He already knew. And he was ready to milk every moment of this for its worth.

"I'm a Jonin." Shintaro replied with a smirk to match Naruto's. "I leave on a mission next week, supposed to be really dangerous."

Yumi sitting besides him winced.

"It's going to be okay baby. After all they don't make just anyone a jonin you know." Shintaro said to her but looking directly at Naruto.

"What about you Naruto?" He asked.

"Anbu. I'm getting promoted to captain next month."

Sakura next to him turned towards him swiftly.

"What!? Really?! Oh god! That's amazing! I knew you could do it!" She squealed. Tackling him in a hug.

And then swiftly but strongly punching him in the arm.

"When were you going to tell me!?" she said her forehead furrowing.

"Today when you came home, but you were too busy talking to let me do it." He said chuckling.

Sakura stuck her tongue out in response.

And both of them laughed.

"The two of you live together?" Shintaro coughed out.

"What?" Sakura said turning towards him.

"Oh! Of course not. He just stayed the night." Sakura said, and then instantly blushing at the innuendo behind her words.

Shintaro took her blush for the wrong meaning of course, something that once again had not escaped Naruto's attention.

"Yeah, this morning during my shower I told Sakura that she needed to get better shower gel. I came out smelling like a girl." Naruto said, chuckling, at Shintaro's facial expression.

He knew the meaning behind his words would not be lost on such a grade-A pervert.

"A pretty girl?" Sakura asked referring to their inside joke from the morning.

"Oh hell yeah, but no where as close to pretty as you" Naruto said winking.

Sakura let out another squeak.

That had not been the answer she was expecting. And from the looks of it neither could the other two.

"God Shintaro-kun, why cant you treat me like Naruto-san treats Sakura-san?" She whined out, jokingly.

However from Shintaro's growl it was clear that the joke was lost on him.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Naruto thought to himself.

After another hour or so of talking Sakura and Naruto, went on their way after a few good byes.

And as they were walking away, Naruto could feel Shintaro's eyes on Sakura's back so he once again did not hesitate to put his hand on her waist. And was grateful when instead of punching him Sakura leaned into him and his shoulder.

From what he could see from his view, her eyes were closing.

This day had been hard on her. And she was exhausted.

So Naruto did not think twice before picking her up bridal style, while making sure that nothing could be seen , smoothing down her dress. And he took to the rooftops.

She didn't complain, because she really was tired.

And he was comfortable. And she fell asleep.

He got her home in less than ten minutes.

And jumped onto her balcony and laid her in her bed.

He took her heels off for her. And put the blanket on her, leaning down to brush the hair off of her face.

He was about to leave to go to his own house to get some sleep for his next mission.

But he thought that he ought to leave her a note.

So he grabbed a piece of paper off of her planner and a sparkly pink pen she kept on her bed side table.

"Sakura,

I have a mission, starting tomorrow so chances are I wont see you for a week or so, but when I get back, you owe me ramen..

Naruto. :) "

He left it by her bedside table, and once again jumped off the balcony into to the darkness.

If he had stayed back though, he would have noticed the content, little smile on her face.


	4. Realization

Once again Sakura awoke to chirping birds and sharp rays of sunlight. She groaned as she turned away from her window and buried herself underneath her blankets and pillows.

The memories of the night before came rushing to her so fast, she almost got a headache. But the thoughts put a smile to her face.

Naruto was the perfect pretend boyfriend.

'What if it didn't have to be pretend?' A little voice from the back of mind said, but Sakura brushed it away, as she slowly stretched herself out of her bed. She looked out of her window to see the blue jays in their nests. They would be leaving soon. But they would be back for another year, in a few months.

The thought made her smile a bit brighter as she let her feet touch the cool tiles underneath her bed.

Today was another one of her free days.

She was rolling her neck around, to work out all the kinks when a piece of paper caught her eye.

She gingerly lifted it and her face fell.

She never said good bye.

And now that she thought of it, she didn't remember walking home.

She looked down, and just realized she was still in her dress.

Shit. I made him carry me home.

Sakura wanted to slap herself for her stupidity but instead she laughed it off.

Naruto is the only one that would carry her home.

He really was something.

That thought brought her smile back to her face and she held onto the note as she walked into the bathroom, to take a shower.

Sakura shook her head as she took her dress off looking in the mirror.

Naruto really had great taste, helping her pick out the dress.

And bit her lip as she removed her diamond cherry blossom necklace.

It was Naruto who had picked out years before.

As Sakura stepped into the shower she had turned on a few minutes ago, the cold door touched her waist.

And she blushed remembering how many times Naruto had touched her there last night.

Her blush grew deeper as she remembered how good he smelled when he had leaned in to whisper in her ear.

For the rest of the morning Naruto was on her mind.

From when she was getting her breakfast, the cup he used for his coffee.

To the shoes he had picked out for her last year at Christmas.

Sakura really had to get him off of her mind, so she decided to go for a walk.

She walked through the changing streets of Konoha.

The leaves were starting to change but slightly.

The weather was warm, but it was smart of her to bring along a cardigan. Sakura watched the couples holding hands, and the kids running around.

She saw the girls that were giggling over the same school boy.

She wanted to walk over to them and warn them about the dangers of that, but she kept walking.

Eventually her feet brought her to the one place where she hadn't been in a long time.

The middle of the forest.

It was her place ever since she was younger.

Her's and Naruto's.

It was here that she had first began to see him as a real human, and as a friend.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes thinking back to that day. It had been a while since she had thought of it.

It had been nine years ago when Sakura had been sitting here. Her young fifteen year old self was an easy target, and yet she was so obliviously blissful that she hadn't thought of anything of the sort.

So it came as a shock to her when a bunch of ordinary hoodlums showed up.

Sakura could have easily taken them all on, but the shock from it had temporarily paralyzed her.

It was Naruto that came in saving the day.

He had come jumping out of one of the trees at random and taking on all of them, leaving them in a large pile. And then coming up to check on Sakura.

Now that Sakura thought of it, Naruto had saved her innocence that day. But that wasn't the only time. Sakura sat by her tree remembering all the times Naruto had done something nice for her, or saved her. In retrospect she really owed him a lot for everything he had done for her.

Sakura closed her eyes and kept walking.

This time after a few more minutes she came to the outskirts of town.

Over here 8 years ago, Naruto had chased her down after she had an awful fight with her mother.

Sakura took in sharp breath, as she thought of it.

Sakura's mother said that she couldn't date. And to her 16 year old self that was the worst thing her mother could have ever said. Sakura had fought with her mother tooth and nail, until the end gave in. but not without calling her daughter a skank first.

Sakura had ran out of the house, bumping into Naruto, in the process but paying no attention to him as she kept on running. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't breathe and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Over here, at the outskirts of the town, by the great wall, he cornered her. She remembered standing with her back against the wall. The rain had once again been pouring around them, blending in with her tears.

He was so close to her back then, She remembered looking at his chest, too scared to look up at him.

"Sakura chan look up."

She had continued to look at his chiseled chest.

"look the fuck up Sakura."

She looked down at his feet this time.

A sudden thump from next to her head brought her eyes up in shock. She looked directly in his blue eyes, and his furrowed brow.

"What the hell happened?" His voice was lower, then anything she had remembered it as.

Sakura was about to rant to him, when she realized how stupid she sounded saying the stuff she was thinking.

And so she had done something without thinking.

She had kissed him.

Thinking back at it now, a small smile was brought to her face. Her naïve, innocent 16 year old self really was something.

At the time, Sakura had leaned in and kissed him without thinking.

And Naruto had been so shocked he stepped back.

And Sakura realized what she was doing.

She stepped back, forgetting the wall behind her and she hit her whole backside against it, with a hollow thump.

"I-I-I'm Sorry" she had croaked out.

And Naruto had been to lost to think about anything she was saying.

Sakura had once again began to run. And this time Naruto hadn't chased her down.

It took her two days to build up the courage to go talk to him after that. And Naruto being the idiot he was forgave her and acted as if nothing had happened.

In the present, Sakura let her fingertips lightly dance over her lips, as she remembered what it had felt like. Her first kiss.

It was a feeling like no other. His lips were soft, and tasted sort of sweet. But at the same time had their own taste. One that she could only describe as Naruto.

As Sakura walked home from the outskirts of town, a thought kept nagging at her mind. One that she couldn't quite grasp. But it was there.

On her walk back, she saw the Ramen shop where he ate, and the candy store near which he still acted like a little kid.

Little things that made Naruto, Naruto.

And as she got in her house, she slammed the door and slid down it.

Fuck.

The thought hit her like a truck.

She Sakura Haruno loved Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura put her head in her hands.

And let out a gleeful little laugh.

It was true.

She loved him.

And she couldn't wait to see him again.

Okay, I know. It's short. And kind of sucky. But I just needed this chapter establishing her love out of the way. I couldn't just have her fall in love with him out of nowhere right? Anyway. Please review? They gave me the motivation to write :D

THANKS FOR READING~


	5. Independent

The six days until Naruto's return could not have gone by slower for Sakura. To innocent onlookers she probably looked crazy. Or maybe just a young girl in love. She was both.

She had a little more of a bounce in her step.

Her smile was a bit brighter.

Her skin glowed.

Her laughter rang louder.

Her heart beat faster.

All by just the thought of him.

She felt like an oblivious fool when she thought of how she hadn't realized it earlier.

Naruto was the one that was meant for her.

Not Sasuke. Not Shintaro.

Naruto.

Her true love.

She counted the days down until his return.

And when the day came, she woke up with a wide smile, and a lot of enthusiasm.

The kind one rarely gets to witness at four in the morning.

She was just so excited, so she decided to wait at the gates for him.

Her walk there at four in the morning was peaceful, considering that the whole village was asleep.

On her walk she reflected on everything she would have as soon as he came back. Her life would finally be that perfect fairy tale she wanted.

And it was going to be the best thing ever.

She felt like a silly school girl, but in her mind Sakura could already imagine walking down the street, his hand in hers. Eating together, at a candlelight dinner noticing nothing but each kissing in the rain.

It had been her biggest fantasy ever since she was just a little girl.

But she wanted to kiss in the rain.

Her first kiss with Naruto had been in the rain, but it was a quick peck, and she hardly ever thought about it.

After all in her mind all this time it had been a mistake.

'Well, Sakura, that was the best mistake you have ever made' the little voice inside her head said.

She really needed to get that checked out.

After at least 15 minutes of being lost in her thoughts Sakura reached the gate, and sat by the bench.

She finally stopped to think about what exactly she was doing.

How was she going to tell him how she felt?

Would she just run up to him and embrace him, and declare her love?

Would she grab him by the collar and kiss him senseless?

Truth be told, she hadn't thought this far ahead. She had been so stuck in her past with him, that she totally forgot about her present.

Sakura was thinking about other ways to do things when she felt a presence behind her.

'When the hell did he get there?' she wondered in awe, as she recognized his scent.

"Why are you here?" he asked. His voice seemed gruff, but she knew it was not aimed at her. It was just how it was after yelling out orders for a week.

"Couldn't sleep" She replied. Her voice was soft, and gentle.

"What's wrong" he inquired, moving next to her.

Nothing. Everything. You. Me. Us.

Sakura had so many responses they all just clogged up her brain and nothing came out of her mouth.

By now he had moved himself next to her.

A sudden metallic smell hit her nose.

She whipped her head around to his arm, which was bleeding profusely.

"Jesus, Naruto! What the hell? How are you standing here having a fucking conversation with me when you are injured?"

In her worry, Sakura forgot about everything else.

She ripped his sleeve off so she could get a better look at his wound.

She ignored his protests about how he was fine.

"Bull Shit" she gritted out.

"Naruto, dear." She let out in a sickly sweet voice. "Tell me, do you get you off on giving me a heart attack, or do you do it for shits and giggles?"

Naruto was once again about to protest, but Sakura had started on one of her rants as she healed him, cleaning up the blood and wrapping it back up with her own cardigan.

"I'd suppose it's both isn't it? I mean, look there is Sakura. Let's go scare the living hell out of her, and make nice talk with her, so that when she sees that I am bleeding like no tomorrow she has a heart attack and then we can all laugh at her"

Naruto at this point was just staring off into the woods on the other side of them. Waiting for her to finish.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan"

"It's fine." She replied curtly, patting on her hastily made bandage.

"I have news that will make you happier than me with Ramen."

Now this got her attention. Naruto with Ramen was like a little kid on Christmas.

This had better be good.

"So I met this girl…" Naruto looked up at Sakura before continuing.

"and she is really nice and really sweet…And I invited her over for the festival next week. She should be coming from Suna, in around two days."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her breath caught in her chest.

She couldn't breathe or comprehend what was going on exactly.

"Say something Sakura-Chan" He said, getting up to go stand in front of her.

"That…that's great Naruto!" She said. It surprised her how well she could pull of fake enthusiasm. She sounded so convincing it scared her.

What she wanted to do was grab him by the collar and punch him. What the hell.

He had liked her during their teen years, and had probably gotten over it after they became adults. But was it just really her karma for him to find another girl right after she realizes her feelings for him?

"She's amazing Sakura-Chan. She has green eyes like you, except darker green. Like…like emeralds. And her hair its soo bright red, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. And it smells like cherries. And she's so smart and nice. She's so sweet, and smart, and nice. And she's just…I cant wait for her to come here Sakura-Chan"

Naruto was ranting so much, that he didn't notice how Sakura's face fell with each word he uttered.

He was about to continue when she cut him off suddenly.

"hey Naruto, I just realized I have plans in the morning. I'm gonna see you later okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure Sakura-Chan. Want me to walk you home?"

Sakura wanted to say yes with all of her heart but she knew if she did, he would talk about her more, and she would totally explode, or crumble. Probably the first and then the latter, in that order.

"No, its alright. You go to the hospital, and get that checked out. I bandaged it and fixed it up but it was out for a long time so I want you to make sure there are no infections."

Naruto was about to protest but one glare from Sakura set him straight.

Sakura watched him go on his way before heading off on her own.

Fuck her life.

What the hell?

The week after she realizes she loves the kid, One freaking week, he goes and finds another girl.

That's wonderful. Just freaking wonderful.

Sakura kept on walking and before she realized it she had returned to a familiar opening.

Team 7's training ground.

Her head pounded and all of a sudden Sakura realized something.

For the past few months, she had been living as a civilian. Working shifts at the hospital and not going on any missions. Even her middle was starting to gain a bit of pudge. She didn't even feel like she belonged in the training grounds with her skinny jeans and tank top.

Something inside of Sakura sparked.

No.

She was no civilian.

"I am Sakura Haruno, a Jonin from the leaf village" She said aloud to no one in particular.

But the words felt like a lie coming out of her mouth. She had done nothing in the past few months that would prove her to be a jonin level medic.

She had given all the large surgeries to the other doctors under her, and had the occasional check up, and otherwise just routine rounds.

She had become lazy, and it was time she prove herself.

A small smirk formed on her face.

Sakura Haruno was no civilian. She was ranked in the top 50's in the bingo book. And it was time people remembered that. And with that thought she pulled her gloves on and charged at a tree, and in one swift punch with a loud "Shanarro" She knocked it down. Crushing it to smithereens.

Sakura Haruno was back. And Sakura the girly girl was locked back in her tower.

And with that thought Sakura charged at another boulder.

A few hours later Sakura sat panting underneath one of the trees she had spared. She had gotten a bit out of shape, but she still had it in her. And it was time she proved it to people. It didn't matter that Naruto had another girl. She had her career. He could date whomever the hell he wanted. But she would do this. She would establish her name again.

And with that thought at 6 in the morning Sakura marched her way to the Hokage's office.

Sakura walked up the stairs with a feeling of purpose she hadn't felt in a while.

She had changed into her Ninja gear. Her normally top with the white target on the back and her skirt. Her weapons pouch strapped neatly to her thigh.

She felt whole again. She felt right.

And with purpose Sakura knocked on the hokage's door. The thud resounding down the hallways, like music to her ears.

After hearing a sharp "come in" Sakura entered the room. Bowing as a sign or courtesy.

"Tsunade-Shishou, I want a mission."

Tsunade looked her up and down.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Sakura was about to respond when Tsunade held up a mirror she kept in her desk incase of emergencies.

Sakura looked into it, and she looked like a bloody mess.

Her hair was a mess, and her cheeks had little cuts from the splinters from the trees.

"I haven't seen you like this since your last mission." Tsunade said.

And sakura remembered why she was here.

"exactly why I need one" she replied.

"Well, I would love to give you one" Tsunade said back in a sweet voice.

Sakura's eyes brightened with hope.

"but I can't" Sakura all but fell over.

"Eh? Why not?" She inquired.

"Because, festival season is next week. Meaning intruders are going to be plenty. I need all of my medics here, and I need all of my jonin ninja here. Sakura you are both. You have to stay."

Sakura looked down with a look that would make a little kid cry.

"Oh alright, I can give you a mission at the end of next week at the earliest."

Sakura was still disappointed but atleast she had a mission coming up.

"thanks shishou" Sakura replied with a happy smile, and made her way out of the office.

It was now that the exhaustion from the night before hit her.

And Sakura realized she still loved Naruto. But that didn't mean the world was over.

Love is not all you need.

Konoha needed her, and that was where her responsibility lied. And lately she had been screwing with her priorities with boys. But no more.

Sakura Haruno. The strong Kunoichi, was back, and ready for action.

And once again it was with purpose she walked down the street. And now people gave her a second look. Some with admiration, and some with greatfulness.

She no longer blended into the crowd. She was finally starting to be the Sakura she had worked so hard to be again.

She watched as people recognized her pink hair and her signature red head band. She watched as they noticed her bruised face, and her green eyes. And she knew what she was doing was right.

'But what about Naruto and that girl, she's coming soon. And you wont be able to avoid that, with all the training in the world'. That annoying little voice in her head was at it again.

But this time she effectively shut it out, as she got into her bed and slept.

But it was no where close to as good a sleep as she had had last week.

But it was okay, because she was finally going to be independent again. And it didn't matter what Naruto did with that red haired, dark green eyed, smart, nice, funny, girl….right?

Once again. A small chapter. But I've been updating this like….every night now xD. So please review? Tell you what. If you give me more reviews I will make the next chapter a lot longer, and put suggestions in for what you want to happen. I have the basic plot lines, but if you have any specifics you want in feel free to suggest them and I'm sure I can manage something.  
Thanks for reading :D


	6. Meeting Her

For two days in a row, Sakura had done nothing but work.

She took up all the surgeries that required immense chakra concentration.

She trained until her hands bled, and her lungs felt as if they would collapse.

She read the medical scrolls until her eyelids felt heavier than an elephant.

However sleep was for wussies. And she was not a wuss. She was behind though.

She needed to catch up. She needed to get her act together.

And she needed to do it soon.

Sakura also spent whatever little miniscule of energy she had avoiding Naruto.

It wasn't all that difficult considering how well she knew the blonde. She knew where he would be and at what time.

It made her feel slightly like a stalker to be honest, but at least it was useful.

After two days of exhausting herself to the bone, Sakura finally was about to succumb to sleep.

She put her medical coat on its hanger in her office, and grabbed her keys, and her sweater, as she headed out.

She was going to go home, and have a small nap.  
That was all.

A small nap.

And then she would wake up again, and would get her ass back to work.

While she was mentally preparing herself for what she had to do in the next few hours, Sakura bumped into someone.

"sorry" she said as she kept walking.

"Sakura-chan?"

Shit. She knew that voice. In fact she had been avoiding it. Sakura wanted to run, and run until she was away from him, because just the way he said her voice, she felt drawn to him. But she didn't. For two reasons.

The first, She couldn't run at all. She didn't have the energy.

The second, even if she had been running with her full energy Naruto could still outrun her. There was absolutely no point.

So instead Sakura turned around with a large smile plastered on her face.

Although, combined with the sickly color of her face, and her dark circles, she looked more frightening than anything else.

"Uhh hi there, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said eyeing her up and down. "I was looking for you, umm, are you okay?" He asked, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Oh yeah! Fine!" Sakura said, her voice was high and airy. "Just been getting back to working the way I used to"

Sakura could tell by the look of Naruto's face that he knew that wasn't all of it, but maybe someone up there had finally decided to pity her, because he did not question it.

"Oh, Sakura-Chan, You look exhausted. Go get some sleep."  
Sakura nodded and was getting ready to take him up on that offer when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Tomorrow morning, I have a surprise for you okay?" Naruto looked at her with his large blue eyes and Sakura could not find her self saying no.

So instead she nodded once again, and got her self walking home, with a nod of the head as a final departure.

Sakura was way to exhausted to even think about anything Naruto told her.

Hell, she was too tired to even change her clothes before plopping on the bed.

"Sakura chan" She heard someone calling her name

Who ever the hell this was, she was going to kill them.

Punch them, and stab them, and then skin their bodies and cook it. Then feed it to dogs, and give the crap to dung beetles.

The thought brought a little smile to her face.

Which soon turned into a grimace as she heard someone screaming her name again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU LITTLE…" Another string of obscenities came out of her mouth.

Sakura was about to crawl back under her pillows when Naruto burst inside and threw the blankets off of her.

Sakura let out a shriek, at the sudden rush of cold air.

She was about to kill him, when she heard a little giggle.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto said. "This is Hikari-chan"

Naruto moved aside to show a girl that looked so much like Sakura it was slightly disconcerting. They were the same height, and build. Honestly the only difference between the two was the difference in color of skin, hair, and eyes. Also the girl's forehead was a bit smaller.

"Umm…Hey there" the girl said, trying desperately to hide the smile that was already on her face. "I'm sorry about this. I told Naruto that we should call you or something before, but he didn't listen. I'm Hikari, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura took a second to comprehend what she had just said. The girl had a lower voice than Sakura had expected.

"Hey, I'm Sakura….Sorry about this." Sakura said gesturing to everything around her.

"I wasn't expecting company"

"Its alright. Trust me, If someone were to wake me up, I would react the same way."

She seemed nice enough, Sakura thought to herself.

"Well umm, So sorry for bursting in on you like this. We will let you get back to sleep." Hikari said.

Sakura watched as she slapped Naruto on the head.

" I don't care if shes your best friend. You don't do that" she heard Hikari mutter to Naruto.

A small pang went through Sakura.

She was the only one allowed to hit Naruto.

But she let it slide as she felt her eyelids weighing down on her eyes once again.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Sakura's eyes flew open.

Shit.

That Hikari girl….That was the one that Naruto "loved". Not that he had ever said that, but in Sakura's mind that was what it was.

Another thing.

Sakura had overslept, meaning she couldn't read those scrolls she wanted to today.

It irritated her, to no extent, but this was the time when she had to go and train.

Sakura freshened up and made her way to the old Team 7 training grounds.

She was just about to pull on her gloves and charge at a tree as a warm up when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Hikari running towards her as if they had always been friends, and Naruto trudging behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"Hikari-San, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking past Hikari and to Naruto for an answer.

"Naruto here was just showing me around Konoha."

"Oh, how sweet" Sakura gritted out.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about how strong you are Sakura-San"

"Oh, its really not much" Sakura said blushing slightly,

"I was hoping I could spar you?"

Sakura and Naruto both took in a sharp breath.

"Hikari-Chan, I don't think that's such a smart idea." Naruto sputtered out.

"No, I want to." Hikari looked at Sakura adamantly.

"Okay." Sakura said.

Hikari had been sweet enough to her so far so Sakura decided that maybe she should grant her this wish,

"Go easy on her Sakura-Chan" Naruto said to her. He had a smile on his face but his eyes were as hard as steel.

Sakura nodded as she turned away and walked to the middle of the training ground, Hikari in tow.

Sakura turned around to face her.

3

2

1

Sakura was gone, in a swoosh of wind. And in a matter of a second she was behind Hikari. A quick swift punch was given .

And Hikari turned into a log.

Substitution. Ofcourse.

Maybe, Hikari wouldn't be that easy to defeat, after all Sakura said with a smirk.

The two fought cleanly for a good two minutes when they both heard Naruto cheering….for Sakura.

Sakura smiled to herself for a second, but that smile was quickly turned away as Hikari went for a low kick.

She was fighting dirty.

But before Sakura could come to this conclusion, she was on the floor, and her lip was bleeding.

Hikari could pack a punch, although no where close to Sakura's.

"He may be your best friend, Sakura-Chan." Hikari whispered leaning in really close, whilst straddling Sakura.

"But he is going to be my boy friend." She sat up straight, but didn't move from Sakura's waist.

"And you can't do anything, to change that"

Sakura sat their and had trouble breathing for a second. Was this really the sweet girl she had met a few hours ago?

But she didn't have any more time than that to think before her temper took over.

Sakura threw Hikari off, and as she fell to the ground she got up and picked her up by the neck.

She couldn't hold her up very well, considering they were the same size, but it gave her just enough time to kick her in the stomach and send her flying.

That. .

While Hikari was busy catching her breath, Sakura turned around and walked to Naruto.

"Hey Hikari-Chan"

Sakura called out in a sweet voice.

Naruto at this point was so shocked that he was just standing there.

Sakura leaned in, and grabbed Naruto's collar, and kissed him.

HE tensed up immediately. But quickly relaxed and was taking over in a matter of seconds. Their tounge's battled for a few seconds, before Naruto heard Hikari's aggravated shriek.

"Shit" He breathed out pulling away from Sakura.

"Hikari-Chan, wait!" He let go of Sakura and sent her a look that she couldn't quite decipher, as he ran towards Hikari.

Sakura stared down at the ground.

What the hell had she done?

Author Note:

Well I'm sorry this took forever. I just got power. Blame Hurricane Sandy! She ruined Halloween, and everything. On the Brightside no school in New Jersey had school this week :D

Heres the shout out to "I am Legend" because they asked for it.

Alright here is the deal.

I kind of am losing inspiration for this story….But im going to keep going. But come on people, please review? Thanks guys. Also sorry for the cliffhanger :3


	7. The Threat

A few hours later Sakura stood in the bar with her face still a bright red, a fuming Hikari in front of her, and a perplexed Naruto next to Hikari. Yeah…She really had screwed up this time. But it would be okay. It always was. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to…lie.

"Naruto, I can explain." Sakura said before he could open his mouth.

"Really?" he replied. His voice…it almost sounded disappointed but Sakura knew that was probably her imagination.

"I thought I sensed Shintaro's chakra near us." Sakura said. Her hands were clasped together behind her back, so know one saw her cross her fingers.

"What?" Hikari asked, thoroughly confused as to why Naruto was not telling this bitch off.

"Yeah, I felt it near us, and I just wanted to make the point that we are still together, you know incase he saw you and Hikari together, and got the wrong idea." Sakura said.

"YOU AND HER WERE….I MEAN ARE TOGETHER?!" Hikari shrieked.

Sakura was really getting sick of this whole shrieking business with this girl.

Shit…it was going to be really embarrassing if Naruto exposed her as the loser she really was to Hikari at this point. But the nagging voice in her head told her she deserved it.

Sakura bit her lip and stared up at Naruto, waiting for him to tell Hikari.

"No, we were never together" Sakura grimaced and clenched her jaw.

"Sakura just had this creep stalking her" Sakura opened her previously closed eyes in shock.

"So, I pretended to be her boyfriend to make sure he left her alone, and I will have to continue to do so for her safety. She is my best friend after all. Hikari-Chan I hope you understand"

Sakura almost passed out.

Naruto. You. Rock.

That's all she could think.

He had even put Hikari in a position where if she told him to chose her over Sakura she would look like an awful heartless bitch.

After this was established, Sakura said her polite goodbye's and once again, "apologized" to Hikari as she walked out with a wide smirk on her face.

Sakura had just gotten out of the pub when she felt someone bump into her breasts.

"Konohamaru" she gritted out.

"Sorry!" he said blushing.

Sakura let out a giggle at his innocence.

"It's okay, so where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I was actually looking for you"

"Oh?"

"Tsunde-Sama wants you in her office"

"huh okay.." Sakura trailed off thinking about why she could need her at the moment.

"Want to walk me there Konohamaru?" Sakura asked, holding out her arm for him to loop his through.

"Ofcourse" he said, a bit too eagerly.

Sakura let out a laugh as the two walked arm in arm to the hokage's tower.

As Sakura entered the office, she looked around to see that there were many other ninja she knew from all around the village, but none of the Konoha 9.

"Now that we are all here" Tsunade said, looking straight at Sakura.

"I have a very important mission. The festivals start tomorrow. Now we all know this is when we are the most vulnerable, letting people in to the village without asking for identification. However this time, we need to be extra careful. There has been a threat on Konoha..." Tsunade trailed off, and turned her chair so she was facing the window.

A wistful look fell on her face, as she looked out.

"mainly on Konoha's most powerful women, Which according to the newest reports it's been said to be you."

A bunch of whispers flew around the small room, and it was now that Sakura looked around that she noticed that it wasn't shinobi she had seen it was kunoichi's.

"All of you have duties you need to perform during the festivals, you are supposed to have fun, but you are supposed to keep an eye out for all things suspicious, however this time the danger might be to yourselves so take care. You are all dismissed."

A hush fell over the room as all the kunoichi's started to leave.

"Sakura wait" Tsunade called just as Sakura was about to join them.

"I need to show you something." She said, ruffling through a bunch of papers on her desk. She grabbed one and quickly looked it over before showing it to Sakura.

Sakura gasped as she read over the paper.

"What..?"

It was a picture of her, and Naruto. The one she had kept in her room, along with her other keepsakes from the start of team 7.

But this wasn't just the picture that scared her. It was what had been done to it.

Sakura's smile had been painted red, and a deep gash had been drawn across her neck.

Naruto's eyes were painted red, as well, but Sakura wondered why there was no gruesome depiction of his death.

Then Tsunade turned the paper over.

"Pretty Flower, Pretty Flower. Your beauty is like no other.

But a delicate flower can be brought down by rain.

Beaten into the mud.

Until the colors flow like blood.

And then even the sunshine cant save it."

Now in all her life, Sakura had been referred to as a flower many a time. It was obvious what this was supposed to mean. Someone was trying to take her out, to get to Naruto.

He was her sunshine.

He was supposed to save her.

Then they could have him. It wasn't her they wanted. It was him.

It always was.

But then even as she walked out knowing this something felt off.

"Why, if this was there whole plan would they warn me? Wouldn't they know that I would do something to warn Naruto? To make sure he didn't follow me?" She thought to herself walking into the bustling streets of Konoha. People were busy hanging up lanterns and pretty decorations everywhere.

There was nothing pretty about this festival for Sakura though.

Sure she had gotten threats before she was a ninja after all, but none like this….This was different for sure.

First of all it was sent to the hokage.

Secondly the picture was taken from her room.

These people knew her. They knew who she was. What her relationships were. And if they knew this much, they must have already figured out something else….

Who she loved….

And the thought made her blood run cold.

Author note: I am so so so very much so sorry this took so long to update. Also im very short about the length of this, and how short it is. It's just as I said I was having writers block, and then this idea sudden popped into my mind, and it flows with every other idea I had. But I need to perfect it. So im trying to think it over a bit. Also I apologize for the cliff hanger. And lastly…review? Thanks 3


	8. The betrayal

Sakura let out a sigh as she fastened the last curl in with a pin, but her hair was as stubborn as her, and it wouldn't stay back. Curly wisps framed her face.

Sakur sat in front of the vanity she had owned since she was 15.

The last rays of sunlight were streaming in through her window, falling directly on her eyes, making them turn an even lighter shade of green.

Sakura lowered her gaze towards her kimono.

She had made a point of avoiding Naruto today, she couldn't talk to him. He couldn't know what she knew.

Sakura knew when she woke up this morning , that today had a very "final" feeling to it.

Now what sort of finality that meant, she had no idea. But the idea of it made her heart race.

Sakura gently put on her cherry blossom necklace that her team had given her.

The diamond flower felt cool against her collarbone, but it brought relief to her in some strange way.

Sakura got up, and put on her shoes as well. She was ready.

She was ready to do what she needed to do.

She was ready for whatever was coming to her.  
A knock at her door, startled her.

She hadn't asked anyone to be her escort, and no one had asked her to be their date.

Sakura swung open her door to find a rather sheepish Shintaro standing there.

"Hey Sakura-chan"

Sakura stood there speechless waiting for him to say "just kidding" and walk away.

But instead, he took her shock for an invitation and let himself in.

"Sakura- chan, I really really need to apologize about what I did, what I said, everything." He looked down at her, but for some reason that condescending look was gone.

"I know, I messed it up, and I know you have no reason to forgive me, but please, just please give me another chance." His voice cracked.

"What about Yumi?"

"I left her for you, she's nothing compared to you. You are amazing, and if I could have another chance I want you back. I want you to be mines again." He claimed.

Sakura really wanted to punch him in the stomach, but truth was, tonight she needed someone to accompany her. It was time she played the player.

"Oh, Shintaro! I'm flattered, and I still want you, but….but what about Naruto-kun?"

"I promise you I will make sure we avoid him all night."

Sakura inwardly smirked. This was just too easy.

"Okay, if you promise."

She let out a cute little smile, that if she remembered correctly drove him insane.

He smirked.

As if he was taking candy from a baby.

But Sakura let it pass.

She had bigger things to focus on.

"Also" Shintaro said leaning in. "You look beautiful tonight."

He leaned in to kiss her, but at the last moment Sakura turned her head so all he got were her cheeks.

"let's go, were gonna be late." She said, pushing past him only the slightest.

As Sakura walked out, she saw the village and it was beautiful.

Against the back drop of the night sky, all the lights, and lanterns twinkled like stars. The aroma of food wafted through the air, and the people were all chattering away merrily.

Sakura let Shintaro drag her over to the games, and she followed willingly making sure to keep a sharp eye out for anything, and everything.

It was her job after all.

Technically speaking it was every ninja's job, and therefore Shintaro should have been as well, but looking at him very enthusiastically playing a game, she knew that she was alone in this one.

She looked around, for quite a while.

Nothing unnatural.

She let out a sigh of relief.

As she inhaled again she smelled something she really didn't want to.

Naruto…

She turned around and there he was, his arm wrapped around Hikari's waist.

And Sakura had no right in the world to stop him.

So instead she smiled, and let out a greeting.

It was something she was getting used to at this point.

Smiling when she didn't want to.

Sakura and Naruto had a rather awkward silence between them, before Shintaro came by to give Naruto a dirty look and drag Sakura away.

Sakura was more than thankful for the escape. She walked away snuggled into Shintaro's side.

It was almost how she remembered it. Before he became a jerk to her.

For some reason her vision blurred slightly and she slumped on him even more.

His disoriented voice hardly reached her ears, but before she completely blacked out, she heard two words.

"Good Night."

The pounding in the inside of her head was so loud, and painful that she wanted to block it out by screaming until she physically tore her own vocal chords.

But instead she lay, on what she could identify to be a cold, and rather hard surface.

She wanted to lay there forever.

The coldness of the floor helped alleviate her migrane, and it was all the relief she could ask for.

That was before she felt, a cold finger run down her cheek, so gently it made her shiver.

Her eyes jerked open, and the sudden brightness from a light that was conveniently just over head, made her headache even worse.

She let out a little groan, and closed her eyes again.

"Wake up, my sweet."

That voice…it was Naruto's.

Sakura let her eyes jerk open again although slightly more wary from the knowledge of the light.

And there he stood.

In all his blonde hair blue eyed glory.

He stood a bit farther away from her, leaning against a wall, twirling a kunai with one finger, and his other hand in his pockets. He had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura tried to get up but found the attempt futile as she noticed she was bound down by Chakra strings.

"Surprised? Well honey, you shouldn't be. Are you normally this stupid or is this something new you have started?"

Sakura struggled against her bounds, until they cut through her skin, and blood ran down her wrists and ankles.

She didn't care.

She had to get out. She had to see what they had done to Naruto to make him like this.

"They didn't do anything to me, you little dumb fuck. I'm just being the true me, for once. Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what to do, and how to act? You know if I wanted to I could kill you in a few seconds. You Sakura-chan are weak. You are as weak as you were in the academy. No wonder Sasuke left you. I should have done it too."

Ouch.

That hit a nerve.

"And that's why Shintaro left you too. You and your little uptight, prude like attitude? Any guy would get sick of it."

Another nerve.

"And one more thing Sakura-chan" he drawled out the last syllable of Chan, and said it in a sickly sweet manor.

But by now Sakura didn't want to hear anymore.

So with a loud "Shannaro, she broke free"

She stood there on the floor, breathing rather heavily, trying not to scream from the pain.

Besides her labored breathing only the sound of her blood dripping on the floor was resounding off of the walls, of what she had after a few moments of observation concluded to be an abandoned warehouse.

Probably on the outskirts of town.

"This isn't you Naruto. Come back to me please." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

More blood fell.

She felt a gust of wind and before she knew it, he was behind her again.

"The last thing was, Sakura-chan" he said leaning into her ear.

"You. Are. Annoying."

And with those words, her world went black again.

But before she fell to the ground there was a few more drips.

Not from the blood.

But from her tears.


	9. Learning

Sakura awoke more abruptly this time, being jolted into the upright position in the recliner chair she was strapped down to.

This time there were no introductions.

She put her head down, and something caught her eye. She had an idea. And a way to check if all of this was real.

"Naruto-kun" she said, in a softer voice than before.

"What?" he spat out.

He was sitting in front of her, with his head down, and his hair covering his face.

"I don't know what this is about, but can I please ask you one thing?" Her voice sounded unimaginably innocent for someone who had taken multiple lives.

He hesitated before grunting for her to go on.

"See this necklace?" she said pointing to her neck. It was still there.

He came closer to see it, and then looked up at her and nodded.

It was the crystal cherry blossom.

"Someone really special gave it to me." She said. He had gone back to his previous position. This time twirling a kunai around his finger.

"I was wondering, that even if you do decide to kill me, if you could bury this with me? I promised someone I would always treasure it."

He snarled and looked up at her.

"Why would I care about your stupid promises to nobodies."

A smirk spread across her face.

"You wouldn't" She said.

He looked up at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the real Naruto. I know that for a fact now."

A puzzled expression fell over him.

"What do you mean."

"Naruto would understand. It is his ninja way."

The now realized as fake Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I've changed okay?" he said, but his voice wasn't as sure as before.

"Yeah, so much so that you forgot that you gave this to me? Saved up for months, and made me swear to always keep it" She smirked.

"Also, you didn't comment on me calling you 'Naruto-kun'. You can't hurt me mentally anymore, jack ass, so try something else."

The fake Naruto snarled and walked up to her, and yanked her hair, pulling her head back, making him look directly up at him.

She grimaced.

"Fine you asked for it" he said, his voice dropping a few octaves, which Sakura would never admit, but scared her.

He leaned in really close, and Sakura struggled to move her head away.

"Oy, Stop it" Someone called out to the fake Naruto. A girls voice. One that was painfully familiar, but Sakura couldn't quite put a name to it.

The man above her pouted, and released her hair.

"You can change back" the voice said. It was closer than before, and the tapping of her heels on the hard floor was a clear sign of that.

Through her peripheral vision, Sakura watched as a cloud of smoke turned 'Naruto' into someone else.

Someone she knew.

Shintaro.

"Surprise Princess" He said with a disgusting smirk.

"Stop hitting on her for once, and be of some use." The other voice said, which was now right behind Sakura, but she couldn't move her head far back enough to see who it was.

"Gosh, don't get your panties in a bunch, and don't be so jealous"

"Jealous of her? Please, as if." The voice said with a scoff.

Sakura wanted to punch this ho in the face as hard as she could…which was pretty hard.

"Yeah, Whatever. How's the other one?"

"He thinks that this one" poking Sakura's forehead, "is being tortured as we speak."

"Don't get him too riled up. If he does we won't be able to handle him."

"I know that idiot." She said.

"Untie, her, we need her now." He said to her, moving his bangs back.

Sakura this whole time was so shocked she was speechless.

"I'll explain in a moment." Shintaro said to her, in a mocking way, as he untied her.

Sakura was about to get up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try anything. You are drained of your Chakra, and right now, it is two to one."

Sakura turned around to see just who this arrogant bitch was.

Hikari.

'God, can there be any more surprises?' she thought to herself, trying to process the situation, when she felt someone cut her lip with a knife.

"Just to make the torture story sound true. And for my own pleasure." Shintaro said, winking at Hikari.

She could taste the metallic blood on her mouth. He had cut sort of deep, but not deep enough to scar.

They both grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her and walked her towards of a door at the end of the room.

With every step she took, she could tell that Hikari, was not lying. She trudged alongside them, but just walking had broken out a sweat on her.

As she walked into the other room, she could see that it was a lot like the room she had just come from. Except in the middle there were two seats instead of one. And in one of them, was a black eyed, bleeding mouthed, Naruto.

"Naruto" she screamed out, trying to run towards him, but Shintaro and Hikari held her back.

The sound of her voice seemed to have reached him though, because he looked up and the shock was clear on his face.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed.

"Aww how cute, Should we let her join him right now?" Shintaro asked Hikari in an obviously sickly sweet manor.

"Sure, they are going to be together in the after life as well." She said.

Shintaro lead her to the seat next to Naruto and tied her down, and then he and Hikari walked out of the room.

"What the hell happened to you?" she whispered to Naruto, and he just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing" but the wince when his teeth grazed his lip was visible.

Sakura clenched her jaw. They were going to pay. All of them.

"Naruto, listen to me" she whispered harshly. "We have to get out of here" She started squirming around in her chair, because she could feel that the restraints were looser than before. If she could free her hands, they would be history. That's all she needed to do. And the thought made her move even more.

"I don't think so princess" he said walking in. "If you try to leave now, I might have to kill you before you get to hear the whole story. Now wouldn't that be sad?"

Sakura decided that it was better to keep them talking for as long as she could. These restraints weren't draining her chakra, and if her chakra wasn't being drained it meant it was replenishing. If she could build up enough to get out of here, she and Naruto would have a fighting chance.

"Start from the beginning, I want to know everything." She said. Her voice was hoarse, but somehow softer than usual. Kind of like a defeated child.

"Why of course." He said walking closer to her, and running a finger down her cheek. Next to her, she heard Naruto let out an animalistic growl, but only prayed that he didn't do anything hasty, and ruin her plan. His head was still facing the ground. She had no idea what was wrong with him, but she could worry about that after they were free.

"So my dear Sakura-chan, it started a year ago. Back when I was still a ninja in Suna, and they needed some valuable information on you Konoha scum. On your jinchuriki to be more specific. So I volunteered. And you know what they told me to do? They told me to find you. Sakura Haruno. Said you were in the bingo book, and best friends with Konoha's best weapon." The way he said the last part was in a mocking way, as if to make fun of their power.

"When I heard that, I had to admit, that I was nervous. A bingo book kunoichi, who had such powerful friends? Well, I was in for a pleasant surprise. You Sakura-chan, were a lot easier to win over than I thought you would be. Guess being powerful isn't everything, right? They told me, that if I won you over, I would get closer to this freak" pointing at Naruto. "So I did what I had to do."

"We got close really quickly as you know, but for some reason you took too damn long to let me meet them, and actually get to talk to them, to get something I could use. And I will admit I got distracted. And that night when we walked into the bar, I wasn't thinking straight when I saw you hot friend. And I had one too many drinks and my judgment slurred."

Hikari snickered in the background. "Hah, slurred? More like completely deteriorated."

"Anyway, events transpired, and we ended up breaking up. But you know that part all too well. So I did some research on how to get back with you. I found out that your first love, was a complete jerk. And that is what I tried to be. A jerk. I even found that cutie Yumi, to hurt you. But you Sakura-chan, you just couldn't keep my job easy could you? You decided to be 'strong' and get him to go out with you. Isn't that right? As your fake boyfriend. Pathetic."

He said the word strong with such sarcasm, that Sakura was surprised he didn't choke on it.

"Things were not going well for me. And then it seemed as if the universe was on our side, because your little fuck buddy here, was sent to Suna, for a mission."

Naruto's head was still faced down, and he didn't even look up to defend himself.

"Well, that's when things started falling into place again." Shintaro said.

"That's where I came in" Hikari said.

"I was sent to seduce him on purpose. Pretty easy actually. The reason they chose me was because I looked a lot like you, funny right? Anyway, it didn't take much to get him to go head over heels for me. After coming here, the first thing I did was asses your strength. Remember that little sparring session of ours? Well, I was supposed to get you all riled up, to see what you could do. Smart right?" she said with a smirk.

Sakura grimaced. Not only was a smart, it was genius.

"But then I saw that he was more attatched to you then I thought . Shintaro wasn't supposed to be on this mission anymore, but we needed to distract you. So he sent the letter to the hokage. The one that knew all about your love? Yeah, it didn't take much to figure it out."

Sakura's eyes widened. These were the jerks that had figured out that she loved him. Then she looked at Naruto, to see his reaction to this whole situation. His head was still down, but he was slightly shaking. But this was no time for her to be worrying about her love life. There were bigger issues going on.

She could also feel her Chakra levels rising again. If they could keep talking for just a few more minutes, she would be good to go. Just keep talking, she wanted to beg them. Instead she decided to ask them something a lot easier.

"how did you know?"

"Wasn't hard you know. You are kind of stupid, sweetheart. Even I figured out you loved him, during our sparring session. It was so easy to get under your skin with just the mention of him."

Sakura wanted to punch this girl in the face again.

"Anyway, after words, we realized that the letter wouldn't keep you at home, when I saw you getting ready for the festival anyway. And that would just not do, So Shintaro here who was supposed to be off this mission was brought back on, to distract you for the night."

"Tonight is the night, that we capture you two." Shintaro finished.

"Now what are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Its quite simple. We keep you here for a day or two, so that people stop searching for you. And then we bring you to Suna. They will probably do a lot of tests on Naruto and try to harness the jinchuriki's power. As for you Sakura-Chan, they will probably kill you, unless you prove to be of some use." Hikari said.

"And as for us, we get to be the hero's of Suna. Now , doesn't that sound like fun?" Shintaro asked.

"I don't think so".

Sakura whipped her head to the side, because it was the first time Naruto talked during this whole thing.

There was an orange aura around him, and his lips had curled back into a snarl. Most importantly, his eyes had went from their blue to orange slits.

"I think you guys, end here." And with that he stood up with ease, breaking off the restraints and destroying the chair. "What do you guys have to say about that."

Author Note:

WOW its been a while. I am soo sorry, but this chapter is sort of long and fills you in on a lot so I hope that makes up for it. Okay so heres the deal, I had no idea what to do after the last chapter, and this one took a lot of time to come up with. But there are only about two or three chapters left. And also, please review. The more you review the faster these come up :D anyway, tell me what you think, and if you saw this coming. Okay, thanks :3


	10. The end

If it weren't for the dire situation, Sakura would have laughed at how comical Shintaro's face was. His jaw to the floor and his eyes wide open, he looked like a wax figurine for a moment. Yumi on the other hand was more composed, although it was quite clear that she was taken aback as well.

Naruto let out a low chuckle. "When will you guys understand" he asked, "to never underestimate Konoha."

And with that a swift blow was delivered to Shintaro's face.

Sakura at this time had gotten over herself, and had already freed her hands, so as Yumi stared at Shintaro's body slumped over on the wall across from her, Sakura made it a point to quickly send her to the spot next to him.

However, as soon as Sakura did so, a wave of dizziness washed over her body, and she found herself having to catch her balance. Her chakra hadn't been completely replenished. Not even close, but this wasn't the time to be bothered with that. Naruto needed her. And she would be there for him, this time, like she couldn't all the others.

She watched as Naruto went up to Shintaro, and picked him up by his neck, and slammed him against the wall.

He leaned into his ear and whispered something, which Sakura didn't exactly catch. But through the corner of her eye, she saw Yumi moving as though she wanted to do something. Sakura wasn't going to let that happen.

Sakura stabilized herself, but unfortunately, Naruto, even in his state noticed that she wasn't completely well. However, before he could do anything, Sakura walked up to Yumi, who at this point was getting back to her feet.

Sakura grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her face in really close, and looked her straight in the eye.

"People's feelings are not meant to be played with." She bashed her head against the wall, and laughed almost sadistically as a trickle of blood ran down her temple.

"Especially special people. Special people like Naruto." And she slammed her head against the wall harder.

Sakura was going in for a third time, when she felt a warm hand on her wrist.

She felt the anger seep out of her, and she realized just how much energy her hatred towards this bitch had taken up.

She fell back into Naruto's arms, who by now had went back to his previous self. That was all Sakura could remember, because after that she once again faded into a world of darkness.

Her last two thoughts that she could remember were that Naruto smelled really nice, and she seriously had to stop blacking out.

-A WEEK LATER-

Sakura and Naruto were walking down the bustling streets of Konoha, and she had a smile on her face that stretched over her teeth. Hand in hand, they talked and laughed with animated gestures. It was everything she had wanted, and it was everything she could possibly have asked for.

Sakura smiled at all the passer byers but all she could really think about was how perfectly their hands fit together. The sun was out and shining down on everyone graciously, however there was a slight breeze in the air, which Sakura noticed, tousled Naruto's hair as he laughed.

Everything was finally perfect.

Something she could never have imagined a week ago, when she had awoken in the Konoha hospital.

Her first question as soon as she sat up in the white bed was what happened to Naruto. She was about to beat the crap out of the nurse who was attending to her, who kept referring to her as "Sakura-sama" and refused to give her answers, or let her out of bed, but thankfully Kakashi-Sensei showed up.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and with a bit of force, made her lie down again.

"He's fine. Ill let you talk to him as soon as he wakes up again."

And with those words, Sakura visibly relaxed.

"Wh-What happened anyway?" she asked, recalling the events that she could.

"Well, those two spies from Suna as they claimed, are now in custody. Naruto and you did a real number on them, but Tsunade-Sama spoke…or more like screamed at the council, to let you two off the hook, as it was in self defense."

"…oh, I gotta thank her for that"

"We found you lying in a corner, and Naruto was next to you. Both of you were soaked in blood, but we later found out that wasn't you guys. At the time we were so worried though. I personally ran you over here as fast I could. Kami-sama, you guys need to stop scaring me. My old heart cant take it anymore."

Sakura laughed, and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Sensei, stop. Don't say things like that."

"Actually, You cant call me your sensei anymore."

"huh?"

"This little incident, landed you and Naruto back in the bingo book, except this time, you guys are higher than me."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her jaw basically fell to the ground.

"What?"

"Its true, you can see for yourself once you are out of here."

Sakura grabbed the pillow from behind her, buried her face in it and let out a squeal.

"You are the first person I have met that is happy to have their name higher on a hit list…" Kakashi said as he let out a chuckle.

Sakura simply looked up and grinned so hard, her eyes squinted shut in an adorable manner. So adorable that Kakashi couldn't help but to ruffle her hair.

Thinking back on the moment now, it was the cutest moment she had shared with her Sensei.

Soon after that moment, Naruto had been wheeled into her room, and the two of them stared at each other speechlessly.

No words were needed though. Because their eyes did all the talking. From then on, it was obvious the two were official, and basically inseparable.

Suddenly, Sakura remembered something.

"When we were at that warehouse, and you were fighting Shintaro, you leaned in and whispered something…what was it?"

Naruto looked down at the ground pensively, while trying to remember. He then turned to her, and motioned her closer with a finger.

Sakura got on her tip toes and turned to give her ear to his mouth.

"She was too hot for you anyway asshole." Sakura laughingly pushed him away.

"No, really, tell me" she half whined, half begged.

He put up a finger to his lip and shook his head, then he turned around and ran, bumping into a few people as he did.

Sakura ran after him.

And soon they found themselves in the clearing of the woods, the one near the border of the Konoha. The place where they had shared their first kiss, although both doubted the other one remembered.

"Tell me." She said slightly out of breath.

He grabbed her by the waist and put his mouth near her ear again.

"I always knew I could love her more than you. She's mine. Remember that."

Sakura's eyes widened at his choice of words.

'I could love her more.'

'love her.'

'love'

Before Sakura could fully process it, and make sense of what he had just said, he turned her around a bit more, and kissed her. Fully on the lips.

It took a second, but soon Sakura gave in.

He pulled away after.

"Hey would you look at that, Naruto finally made the first move." Sakura giggled.

"Shut up" he muttered with a smile, and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too" she mumbled on his lips.

And she felt his grip tighten around her.

The only other thing she could feel was the cherry blossom resting on her collarbone, and she couldn't ask for anything else.

ALL DONE.

Wow. You are all allowed to hate me for taking so long to up date this, but I swear my writers block, had reached a new level of pathetic-ness xD

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Writing this has been a real journey, and I hope you guys come back for more of my stories. :D

Also, if you have any suggestions for future stories, just send them to me. Or if you want to be my beta reader…or anything for that matter. Just let me know.

MY BABY IS ALL DONE 3


End file.
